


lie with me a while

by Medie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels the ghosts hiding in the scars that decorate his skin and wills them to leave Sam alone, if only for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie with me a while

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_het_love/profile)[**spn_het_love**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_het_love/)'s [Favorite Things Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_het_love/3631.html)

It's like climbing a redwood.

She meets him at the door, smiling when he lifts her up into his arms. His body is hard between her thighs as she wraps her legs tight around him. Locking her fingers behind his head, she leans in to kiss him hello.

Sam grins, mumbling a quick, "Hi," against her mouth. She answers with the same, curling her fingers into his hair for purchase when he steals a deeper, longer kiss. The solid heat of his body is a reassuring presence and she can feel herself starting to relax with each piece of clothing that he scatters across the apartment floor. The tension that's built in his absence always surprises her when they meet again, like a weight she didn't realize she was carrying.

They thump down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and she grins at the way he stares at her, eyes warm with all the things he can't find the words for. She pulls him down against her, sliding her hands along his shoulders and up to work her fingers through his hair.

He mumbles something, voice heavy with exhaustion and she knows this one was bad..

She won't ask where he's been, what he's been hunting, he'll tell her that when he's ready. _If_ he's ready. There are some he'll never tell. She feels the ghosts hiding in the scars that decorate his skin and wills them to leave Sam alone, if only for tonight.

He presses his face against her shoulder, hiding for a moment, and she lets him. They lie there on the bed together, a tangle of limbs and secrets. He'll be gone in the morning and she will give him this.

It's the only thing she can.


End file.
